


Cute As A Button And Sweet As Sugar

by Yugioh13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Romance, Blood and Injury, Doctor Sugawara Koushi, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mafia AU, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, alternative universe, sugawara is a virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugioh13/pseuds/Yugioh13
Summary: After escaping the abusive clutches of your ex and Mafia Lord, Tooru Oikawa, you end up injured and ready to die. However, when you wake up in the Kurasuno Family's hideout, you never imagined falling for their friendly doctor, Sugawara.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 182
Collections: Yagami Yato FanFic Event: August 2020





	Cute As A Button And Sweet As Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Once again, I've returned with another very long oneshot haha
> 
> This took a lot of hard work and I hope you all enjoy this! Suga is an absolute sweetheart and I had to make him the sweet boy that he is! This mafia AU was tricky at times, but I'm glad it turned out the way it did. Once again, Yagami Yato is a goddess and I can't thank her enough for introducing me to the world of amazing ASMR's and Haikyuu! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! Don't be afraid to leave a comment and a Kudos! 
> 
> Theme: Maifa AU
> 
> Husbando: Sugawara

"Hey...hey...can you hear me?" a distant voice called out.

Your eyes felt very heavy and your body felt like lead. No, it felt like a big weight that refused to move. Everything ached all over and you could barely handle it.

"Hey! Come on, open your eyes!" the voice yelled.

Something gripped your shoulder, shaking it hard. Pain shot through you like a bolt of lightning and your eyes were wide open as well as a loud cry leaving your lips.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!"

As your eyes adjusted, you saw a younger boy hovering over you. He had bright orange hair that stuck out everywhere and wore a dark jacket.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worry gracing his baby-like face. "I'm sorry I hurt your arm!"

Groaning in pain, you tried to collect your thoughts. What happened? Your eyes searched around your surroundings and saw brick walls above you. You were outside and laying down on your back.

The boy's eyes searched over you. "I...does it hurt? Are you okay?"

Your mouth felt dry as you tried to find the words. "I...I..."

The boy quickly pulled out a phone and dialed a number. "It's okay. I'll get help." When it seemed he got an answer, he began giving orders. "Kageyama! I found a victim! Bring the car around! Quick!" His eyes met yours. "They're bleeding a lot! Hurry!"

Bleeding?

Even if it hurt, you managed to lift your head to look down at your body. When you glanced down at your body, you saw that your shirt was completely drenched in crimson liquid. Panic seized inside your chest as you saw blood also covering the ground below.

Memories flew past you as you remembered what happened. You had been running away from them. From him. You were so far away from the hideout and yet they were able to find you. And then...they shot you. He shot you!

You whimpered as tears began to flow down your cheeks. He tried to kill you! He actually tried to kill you!

"Hey hey! Miss! It's going to be okay!" the boy shouted, leaning over your body. "Don't worry, they're on the way!"

Watery eyes met his kind brown ones. "I...it hurts!" you managed to whine.

Nodding, he held the phone to his ear. "I know, but my guys are on the way."

Your breathing grew quicker as well as the anxiety inside. What if he was coming to find you?! Would he need the body?! What if he knew you were alive! What if-

"Hey hey! Stay with me! he told you before placing his free hand against the wound. You let out a loud scream before he shushed you. "Shhh it's okay. I have to stop the bleeding."

Even if you were freaking out, you knew the boy was trying to help you. He didn't seem like the kind of boy that would be hired to capture you.

Holding the phone in his other hand he kept giving orders. "Hurry! We need to get her to Suga immediately!"

Suga? That was a name you didn't recognize. What was this boy's name? Maybe if you heard it, it would assure you that he wasn't working for the man you were running from.

"I...what..." you tried, your mouth feeling so dry. "What's your...name?"

The boy glanced down at you, his big eyes blinking a few times. "I...it's Hinata. What's your name?"

Your lips parted but before you could even utter a word, you felt your consciousness slowly slipping away.

"Hey! Miss! NO! Wake up!" the boy, Hinata, screamed as everything went black.

...

"Hey, can you hear me?" a calming voice whispered.

Something snapped next to your ear, waking you out of your sleep.

"Hey."

Even if your eyes were heavy, you slowly opened them, eyelids feeling like lead.

"Good. Keep trying. Open your eyes for me." the voice spoke again. "Come on, you can do it."

It took several tries, but you managed to open them slowly. Bright light shined into them, making you close your eyes again.

The light behind your eyelids disappeared, allowing you to try again. This time, you were able to see things in your surroundings. You were in a small room with a few tables filled with...doctor equipment? Glancing down, you found yourself on a hospital bed.

"There we go. Much better." the voice spoke again from the side.

When you turned your head, you found a slender man in a lab standing beside you. Under the coat you could tell that he wore a dark green button down and tan slacks. But his hair and eyes are what grabbed your attention. Silver hair shined in the light while his chestnut brown eyes bore into your own.

He smiled, stepping closer to the bed. "I wasn't sure if you were going to wake up or not."

Blinking, you tried to gather your thoughts but all you could see was the gentle smile before you. It was...a different sight to see than the normal smile you saw every day by your ex. That smile used to make you happy, but these days, that smile turned cold. But this strange silver haired main at your side, you weren't sure what his smile read.

"How are we doing?" he asked, moving closer to the bed.

Licking your dry lips, you managed to find your voice. "I...where am I?"

Brushing his hands off on his coat, he grabbed a clipboard and glanced over a few things. "A safe place. My clinic. Now mind you, it's not like a real hospital room, but it's pretty close and the best we can do." He set his work to the side and pulled the stethoscope from around his neck and placed it in his ears. "Let's check your vitals, if you don't mind."

Even if you didn't really know what was happening or where you were, you allowed the man to check your heartbeat. The metal felt cold against your skin, but you watched as he closed his eyes to hear your heart. For a moment, you thought the man looked very...serene. It was a pleasant sight to see.

When his eyes opened once again, he smiled. "It sounds good." He pulled the hearing parts away from his ears, looping it around his neck again. "Now let me check your eyes." Reaching into his coat, he pulled out a small utility flashlight. It didn't look like something a doctor would normally carry around.

You followed the light just like he instructed. The room around you seemed very...poor like. It wasn't some fancy hospital room like normal. This looked like a random room that someone turned into a hospital. It wasn't normal and you couldn't help but feel slightly scared to be here.

"Ah...nothing wrong there." he informed before writing a few things down on paper. "Now I'm sure you're wondering what happened back there."

Nodding, you glanced down at your body to see that your bloody clothes still. Blood...you were shot and left for dead.

But...that orange haired boy, Hinata...did he get you to safety? You seemed safe for now.

Glancing up at the young man beside your bed, you thought over your words. "I...was shot."

"Do you know who shot you?"

Yeah, you could've told him about that psycho and his right hand man were shooting at you. You could have mentioned all the abuse you experienced and how he treated you. And you could also beg this stranger to keep you safe.

But...in this case, in this dangerous world, you weren't sure who to trust.

"I..." you began, eyes shifting down to your bloody clothes. "I didn't really see them..."

Well that was kind of the truth. You didn't see the bullet coming, but you knew exactly who shot at you.

The silver haired man wrote down something on his clipboard before grabbing a chair and pulling it over. Sitting down, he sat up straight and tall. "Well...whoever did try to shoot you, missed your vitals so that's the positive part. The bullet grazed you just barely, but I still had to find a way to stop the bleeding. So for now, you're okay. Yes, you did bleed out a little, but thankfully we stopped the blood and it should heal hopefully in a few weeks."

Sighing in relief, you closed your eyes. "That's good."

Chuckling the man went on. "Yeah, it's good. But I'm afraid we can't let you go right now. You need to recover and stay in that bed for a little bit."

Your eyes shot open to stare at him. "What?"

"Unfortunately, just because you're alive and it's not serious, doesn't mean we can let you go yet. Even if we stopped the bleeding, you shouldn't move for at least a few days. It won't be long. Just a day or two to let it heal." The smile returned to his lips. "Don't worry, we have a phone so you can call whoever you need and let them know that you're going to stay overnight."

"But I...I can't do that." you tried to tell the man. "I appreciate everything you do but I really need to get out of here. He's coming and-" Quickly, you clamped a hand over your mouth, realized what you almost revealed. But when you did this, you felt something pull and pain shot through you.

The man got up quickly and pulled your shirt up, showing off the amount of bandages that were wrapped around your waist. Tsking, he checked them to make sure blood wasn't coming out. "You see, this is what I'm talking about. Any movement could start the bleeding again. You need to try and relax."

When the pain became overwhelming, you felt tears running down your cheeks.

"Hey hey, it's going to be okay." the man told you softly, pulling your shirt back down. "Just breathe. It'll pass."

Biting your lower lip, you tried to do as he said and took several quick breaths.

"Slowly." he told you.

The pain subsided eventually and you opened your eyes to see the man leaning over you. Your heart skipped a beat as you stared into golden orbs that held your gaze. On the upper part of his left cheek, you could see a tiny mole on his skin. It was...cute.

He blinked a few times, his cheeks tinted pink for a moment. "Oh...so...better?" he asked, leaning away from you.

"I...yeah...it stings, but I'll live."

"Good...that's good. So...uh...yeah."

You couldn't help but smile at his nervous tone. "Well...if I'm going to stay here for awhile, can I at least know your name and where I am exactly?"

Lifting his head, you could see those golden orbs boring into yours again. Chuckling, he lifted his hand up to brush a strand of silver hair back. "Oh...well, my name is Sugawara. But most call me Suga."

"Suga." you tried, earning a smile from him. "Okay then, Suga, can you tell me where I am? Cause I'm sorry for...well I'm not trying to be rude to your hospitality at all, but this doesn't really seem like a hospital."

Suga brushed off his pants. "Well...it's honestly not. But it's the best thing we can really afford in a time like this."

"And this is..."

"Well...let's just say that you're not really near a real hospital. It's more like a mobile hospital that the city doesn't really know about nor do they really support us."

Pursing your lips, you furrowed your brows. "Soooo...are you saying I'm in an illegal base that looks like a hospital?"

Something flickered across his eyes before he closed them, letting out a chuckle. "Well...aren't you the perceptive one."

You didn't really feel comfortable with that response. Wherever you were, you weren't sure if you needed to fear for your life or not. But it wasn't like you could run away or anything, you were definitely at a disadvantage.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe here."

"See you keep saying that, but the more you do, the harder it is for me to believe you." you shot back.

He seemed a little shocked for a moment before he stood to his feet. "Well...believe it or not, you're nowhere near any danger. Nobody here is going to shoot at you and nobody is here to hurt you either." Glancing down at your body, he shook his head. "Now, since you'll be staying a few days, perhaps we should find something else for you to wear. After all, bloody clothes aren't really comfortable to sleep in."

Well he did have a point.

"I'll see what we've got in the cabinet." Suga moved to a cabinet on the other side of the room and began rummaging through it. He returned a few moments later with a dark grey shirt and some black sweat shorts. "Sorry, it's all we've got."

Truthfully, you should probably refuse them, but they looked so much comfier than what you were wearing currently.

When you held out a hand, Suga didn't hand them over just yet. "What? Something wrong?"

A pinkish hue crept onto his cheeks before he coughed. "Well...judging by the pain in your side from before, I would think that you might need some help with...well..." he mumbled, his eyes glancing down at the clothes in his hands.

Your heart skipped a beat before you began sputtering out words. "I...no! I don't you even...you can't do that!"

"I-I won't look! I'm just trying to help!" he squeaked back, his face growing redder.

"I don't need help! I can do it myself!" you snapped, snatching the clothes from him. But as you did that, another sharp pain ran through you, making you scream out. "Fuck!"

Suga cringed at the sight before moving back to your side, checking your wound again. "Maybe think before you move."

Shooting a glare at him, you grit your teeth in pain. Even if he was right, you didn't want to admit that he was. When the pain subsided, you relented. "F-fine. Just be careful." Grumbling, you threw the clothes at him, making him chuckle.

"Don't worry, I'll try my best. And I'll...try not to look. Make sure the covers are...you know...covering." The blush returned to his cheeks.

Truthfully, it was kind of cute to see him so flustered.

Just as he said, he helped out by waiting for you to unbutton your jeans, allowing him to pull them down your legs before placing the shorts on them and sliding them up. When it came to your shirt, this is when you got a little more nervous.

Carefully, you managed to pull the shirt up on one side, slipping your right arm through the shirt hole. Suga then reached down to help pull it off your left arm, making sure to take it slow.

"Hey, there we go." he said with a smile, while his eyes stayed close. "Did we get it? I don't wanna open my eyes unless you give me the okay."

The side of your mouth quirked up in a half smile. At least he was trying to make light of the situation. Maybe this guy wasn't as bad as you thought.

He let the bloody shirt fall to the floor before grabbing the clean t-shirt.

"You know, it's going to be hard for you to find my arms to put into the sleeves. So I guess you can open your eyes, Suga."

Cracking open his left eye, he squinted it at you. "Are you sure?"

Making sure the covers were securely above your breasts, you nodded.

Once both golden eyes were open, he moved closer to the bed, trying to adjust the shirt in his hands to make it easy for you to slip over your head. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's do this." you chuckled, leaning forward.

Suga held out the shirt, ready to slip it on, but froze in place, his eyes slowly widening. "I...oh...you..."

Following where his gaze was, you glanced over at your left shoulder, spying the tattoo on your skin. Your heart sunk immediately when realization set in. Jerking your head around, you tried to act as nonchalant as you could. "Oh...uh...you like it?"

The ink on your skin was a cursive 'L.C.' that intertwined in blue ink while below that was the initials 'T.O.' written below.

Internally you began to panic. 'Fuck fuck fuck! Please don't know what this means. Please don't know what this means!'

Of course, there was a one in a million chances that someone would understand this tattoo and its meaning.

His eyes stayed on it for a while before he smiled and kept making his way to the bed. "Oh, I'm sorry about that. I was kind of caught off guard there. It looks...very neat. Do you know who did those letters?" Placing the shirt over your head, his gaze trailed over the ink on your arm.

"Uh...I can't really remember their name." you tried to laugh it off as you slipped your right arm through the shirt. "I think it was that tattoo parlor down by the mall..."

He didn't say anything as he helped you into the arm sleeves, allowing you to pull the shirt down your body.

Once things seemed to be okay, Suga grabbed his clipboard and stood there silently.

"Uh...is that all you needed?" you asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Oh! Yeah, I guess it's all I needed. Do you need anything?"

You shook your head. "I guess not."

"Right...right. Uh so we'll bring you dinner tonight and uh...I'll check your wound later as well, okay?"

Narrowing your eyes, you felt something was wrong with his tone. Maybe he was still embarrassed about the clothes incident. "Uh...sure."

With that, Suga spun on his heel and left you alone in the clinic.

When he was gone, you lifted the sheets to look at your wound and winced. You still couldn't believe that he shot you. Out of everything your ex had done to you in the past, shooting was the last thing on your mind. Why did he do it? Did he want to kill you or just to injure you so it was easy to drag you back home?

Either way, you were still shocked at this point. It just showed you that you were with a psychopath and you should've tried to escape a long time ago.

Sighing, you fell back against the pillows and closed your eyes. 'Gotta think of a new plan to get away from here too. But maybe these guys aren't so bad. Hinata saved your life and Suga seemed nice enough to take care of you. Maybe they could help you out. Maybe...'

Soon, you felt yourself slip into unconsciousness, allowing you to sleep peacefully for the first time in a long time.

...

When you woke again, you went to rub your eyes, but for some reason your right arm wasn't moving. As your vision adjusted, your eyes widened when you realized that your wrist was cuffed to the railing beside the bed.

Handcuffed?!

"Well well...looks like someone's finally up." a deep voice announced.

Jerking your head around, you saw a taller man standing at the end of your bed. "Sleep well?" he asked, his arms were folded across his broad chest and a serious look set on his face. He wore a dark suit with a matching necktie, making you shiver at the reminder of what your ex used to wear all the time.

Behind him stood Suga, who seemed to be avoiding your gaze as it was trained to the floor. Another man stood beside him as well. No, he wasn't just a man, he was a giant! This man was bigger than the first and his long dark brown locks were pulled into a bun.

You shivered under their gazes, shrinking into the bed. "I...wh-what's going on?"

The spiky haired brunette cleared his throat. "So...now that you're awake, we need to have a little chat, don't you agree?"

Your lips parted. "I...why am I cuffed?" you managed to ask, your eyes shifting to all three of the men. "Who are you?"

Suga shifted from foot to foot.

"Suga?" you tried to say, attempting to get him to talk instead of these two men.

His head lifted, uncertainty in his eyes. "I...uh..."

"I'm sure you've got a lot of questions right now." the spiky haired man cut off Suga.

You gave a dry laugh. "Yeah, no shit Sherlock. Now why am I here and why am I suddenly handcuffed to the bed!"

Pursing his lips, the man finally began answering. "Well...for starters, you were shot by someone. Suga told me that you don't exactly know who did, but after finding out some interesting information, it seems that you might not be telling the entire truth. In fact, you know exactly who shot you."

Flinching, you bit your lower lip.

"And after you were practically dying in the alleyway, one of my guys found you and brought you back to headquarters. Suga here managed to save your life." Turning to the giant, he nodded. The giant then produced a small manila folder and handed it to him. The man, who you know assumed was the leader, turned back to you. "But while you were recovering, Suga noticed a certain tattoo on your arm."

Using your free hand, you tugged the sleeve of your t-shirt down further to hide the tattoo even if you knew it had already been seen.

Opening the folder, the leader perused over some documents. "The tattoo had two different initials on them. What were they again, Suga?"

You looked at Suga, pleading with your eyes to not say what was on the tattoo.

For a moment, you saw hesitance flash across his own eyes. Did he want to tell the leader?

"Suga?" the leader asked again, making the silver haired boy flinch.

"I...the letters LC and then TO."

Your heart sunk when he said the answer.

The leader smirked before glancing up at you. "Just as I thought. LC...stands for Little Cutie."

You stomach dropped this time and it began to churn as the all too familiar nickname was spoken.

The giant off to the side gasped softly.

"And TO is none other than, infamous mafia dealer and ruthless leader, Tooru Oikawa."

The room around you seemed to get smaller and smaller while your breathing was nearly restricted.

Closing the folder, the leader nodded. "Soooo...you think you wanna tell us the truth now? Maybe share exactly what's going on and why you're here."

At this point, you weren't really sure if you could respond. These guys, whoever they were, knew who you were and about your ex. But...how did they know any of this information beforehand. Were they a rival gang? A police squad ready to tow you off to jail? Or were they...working with Oikawa?

"I...before I say anything else, I want to know...who are you and where am I exactly?" you managed to say, your voice trembling.

The leader glanced at Suga and the giant. "Well...you already know Suga. And the other one with the bun is Asahi." Then he turned back to face you. "And my name is Daichi."

Panic began to set in as that name rang a bell. A name that Oikawa had used whenever you were forced to sit in on meetings. He only made you sit in to hear about the rival gangs to avoid in case something happened. But which group did he belong to? Nekoma? Fukurodani? Shitorizawa?

Placing his hands on his hips, Daichi gave you a confident grin. "And we're part of the Kurasuno group."

Everything around you froze as well as your blood running cold. Your stomach churned while bile rose in your throat.

Kurasuno? THE Kurasuno family?! No...no it can't be. The most ruthless and evil group in the entire city! You had heard stories about their members slowly killing their prey and making people suddenly disappear. Out of all the families in the area, Kurasuno was to be feared the most. Oikawa had told you about them and their cruelty.

And of all groups to find you bleeding in the street was them.

"So why don't you tell us what's going on here really. Are you some spy dropping in on us purposely? Did Oikawa send you out there to play the wounded bird? Hm?"

Your lips quivered as you began moving back into the pillows as much as the cuff would let you move.

"I…no…no I'm no spy."

"Then what exactly are you doing out like that? Bleeding in the streets? You sure it wasn't a self-infliction?"

Anger then began flowing through you, mixing along with the fear you had. "N-no! I would never do this!"

"Then what are you really doing here?" Daichi asked, anger in his tone.

As you opened your mouth to respond, there was a knock at the door.

Daichi turned towards it. "What?"

The door slowly opened and a familiar ginger peeked around the corner. "Uh…hey guys. You wanted to see me?" Hinata asked hesitantly.

"Oh…Hinata. Right on time. Come on in." Daichi responded, his voice cooler this time.

The young boy walked inside, closing the door behind him. When he spied you on the bed, a smile grew on his face. "Oh! Hello again! I'm glad to see you're awake!" he greeted cheerfully.

His smile seemed genuine, but from the situation at hand, you were too afraid to respond or smile back.

"So Hinata, why don't you tell us what happened back there when you found this woman."

Hinata's big eyes blinked a few times. "Oh? Well…I was just walking around, doing my rounds and that's when I found her. She was completely unconscious with a low pulse. I was able to wake her up for a few moments, but she was in really bad shape…" He frowned, rubbing his arm. "I was really worried she wasn't going to make it."

Your anger dissipated almost immediately. The poor boy seemed really sad. Did he really care about your safety?

Lifting his head, he gave you a weak smile. "But you're okay now, aren't you Miss?"

Even if you still felt fearful of the entire situation, you tried to give him a gentle smile. "I…I am now."

The smile on his face grew bigger. "Oh! That's great! I was really-"

"Hinata." Daichi interrupted. "Did anything else happen?"

The younger one turned to the leader and shook his head. "Not really. Kageyama showed up with the car and we went back here. I don't think she was awake for anything else."

Daichi frowned, shaking his head. "Hinata, do you know who this woman is?"

"Oh uh…no not really. Just some random lady that needed our help. Isn't that our job? Saving people?"

The silence in the room was deaf enough that a pin could drop and make a loud noise.

Confusion swirled through your mind. Save people? What?

"Hinata…I'm aware. But you need to know who this woman is. She-"

Suga placed a hand on Daichi's shoulder, leaning around him so he could see Hinata. "She…she was hurt by Oikawa and his gang."

The young boy's eyes widened. "Oh! The Great King was after you? Oh you poor thing! I'm glad we got there in the nick of time! He can be so cruel to people."

'Yeah, in more ways than one…' you thought, rubbing your arm again.

Your eyes drifted over to Suga, who stole a glance at you. Was he trying to protect your identity or something? Did he not want the young boy to know about who you truly were.

"That'll be all for now, Hinata." the young man told Hinata, stopping Daichi from speaking. "You can come visit later."

"Oooookay!" Hinata said with a big smile before turning back to you. "Hope you're feeling better!"

The young boy skipped out of the room practically, leaving you with the three more intimidating members.

Daichi cleared his throat, adjusting the necktie on his neck. "Uh...well then..."

"Are you going to kill me now?"

Daichi took a moment to run a hand through his hair before his expression turned serious. "This still doesn't change anything. That tattoo on your arm signifies that you're Oikawa's property. You're his...what? Girlfriend? Wife? Lover?"

Gripping the sheets in your tightly closed fists, you felt the anger return. "No! I'm none of that! Not anymore!"

"And what, we're supposed to believe you? Ha! How do we know that Oikawa and his men aren't going to break the door down and kill us all? Hm? Who is to say that you're not the bleeding victim that just magically ended up in our hideout. Besides, if you have that tattoo then that means you belong to him."

Adrenaline pulsated through your veins as you jerked forward only to be held back by the cuff around your wrist. The pain in your side burned but you ignored it as you began to scream. Asahi reached into his jacket pocket while Suga backed away. Daichi held his ground, but had his hands up in defense.

"That fucking tattoo wasn't my choice! That bastard and his fucking goons held me down and branded me! I don't want anything to do with that psychopath anymore!" Then you pointed to the bandages that were now covered in blood since you caused it to open again. "Would a lover shoot his girlfriend in the side because she finally left his sorry ass?! He sent his men after me because I decided enough was enough!"

You weren't sure when the tears began to blur your vision and roll down your cheeks.

"I've been trying...for months! Months! To get away from him! And even if I was going to die trying, I was never going to die in his arms nor that hideout he calls his palace! It's more like a prison!"

Sobs began racking through your body as you clawed at your hair, the image of your ex standing over you flashed across your mind. The sadistic smirk on his lips and the cold look in his eyes. You could almost hear the way he laughed whenever he tortured you or someone else.

Something touched your arm, making your eyes shoot open and you smacked at whatever it was, only to have your hand caught. When you opened your eyes, you saw those warm golden eyes staring back at you. He was holding your hand in a gentle grip.

Your lips quivered. "I...please...please...believe me. I-I can't go back..." you sobbed. "I'll die if I go back or...or..." Suddenly, you broke down and began crying even harder. You couldn't even get the words out about what he would do to you.

Sometimes, Oikawa would make you go with him to watch him torture people. It was brutal and just the thought made you disgusted, sick, and terrified. Imagine what he would do to you if he found you.

Even if you didn't really think much about it, you leaned forward, grabbing onto Suga's lab coat with your free hand and pressed your face into his chest. The cuff around your other wrist protested, making the pain shoot up your arm as well as your side.

A hand touched your head and gently stroked it.

"H-hey, it'll be okay. Shhh...it's alright..." Suga's gentle voice cooed. "Nobody is going to do anything."

"But-" Daichi began on the other side of the room.

"I think that's quite enough. She's been through enough, Daichi. We'll discuss things later. She needs some rest."

"I-"

"Go."

There was silence before the sounds of footsteps retreating and a door opening and closing met your ears.

When you were alone with Suga, he gently placed a hand under your chin, lifting it. His soft gaze made your sobs stop and now it was just shaky breathing and leftover tears rolling down your cheek.

"Come on, stand up. Let's get you back into that bed before you make things worse."

You slowly stood up as much as you could, whimpering as the cuff around your wrist cut into your skin.

Sighing, he leaned over to unlock the cuff and sat it on the table nearby. "I told him this was a horrible idea. And yet, he thought he was doing something right. Stubborn man..." he grumbled, holding onto your now injured wrist. There was a cut or two with red welt around it. "Shit!" he cursed before quickly apologizing. "Sorry...I don't really like to curse like that."

"It's okay..." you croaked before Suga helped you back into the bed. "Ow ow owwwwww..."

"Easy easy. Just keep breathing. Let me go get some cream for that cut and some more bandages."

But when he was about to leave, you quickly grabbed his coat with your other hand, holding him in place. "D-don't leave...please...please..."

You weren't really sure why you were begging him to stay. You barely knew him and he worked for the Kurasuno family. He could probably kill you. And yet...for some reason, you felt a little safer with him.

Sighing, Suga grabbed your hand, rubbing the top of it gently with his thumb. "Shhh...it's alright. I'm just going to grab some more bandages and some cream from the cabinet across the room, I'm not leaving this room, okay?"

Biting your lower lip, you nodded and released his coat.

Light on his feet, Suga jogged to the cabinet and began searching for a few items. Once they were found, he rushed back to your side. "Alright, pull up your shirt, let me see what happened."

You did as you were told, watching him change your now crimson soaked bandages and he tried to stop the bleeding. Wiping your tears, tried to regain your breathing as your heart rate seemed to slow down. "I-I'm sorry..."

Dabbing your side with a few cotton balls, Suga glanced up for a moment. "Sorry for what? You don't need to apologize at all."

"But I tore open the wound, I hurt myself more, I...I'm a mess..."

He shrugged. "I'm a mess too, but sometimes I just need to go along with it," he responded, offering a half smile as he got to work on bandaging you.

"You're not crying..."

"That's true, but that doesn't mean that I'm not a mess. I skipped a shower today so I might not smell so good," he informed, standing up with a bottle of cream in his hand. "Hand please."

Reaching across, you offered him your injured hand and watched as he began rubbing cold cream on the welts. His fingers were slender and his hands were awfully warm as he worked it into your skin. You winced when he moved his thumb across the mark and then he apologized. He made sure to get every bit of your hand covered, ensuring that you would be okay.

When he was done, he still held your hand in his. "That should help."

You blushed when you saw that he was still holding your hand. Following your gaze, he quickly let go and blushed as well. "Oh...I uh...sorry." Then he began cleaning up everything, old bandages going to the trash and the cream back into the cabinet.

He walked back over to the bed and quickly grabbed the cuffs from the table, sliding them into his coat pocket. "I'm sorry again about what happened. Daichi wasn't really thinking clearly when he did that. I assure you we're not going to do that again."

Frowning, you held your injured hand against your chest.

"Can I get you anything at all? Water?"

You shrugged in response.

"I'll take that as a yes. Do you mind if I leave to go get something? I won't be gone for very long." he asked, his hands in his pockets. "I'll be quick."

"I guess..." you mumbled.

Suga turned on his heel to leave, but stopped when he heard you whisper,

"Thank you..."

He glanced over his shoulder with a smile and then left you alone in the clinic.

You placed a hand over the tattoo on your shoulder and felt tears beginning to well up again. You couldn't go back, you just couldn't. But you couldn't stay here now, could you? You were with the Kurasuno family! They were unpredictable and the last thing you needed was to deal with these guys! Look at what their leader did to you! Traumatized you to the point where you hurt yourself! You couldn't stay here either...

But...you were completely defenseless and weak. You couldn't fight off anyone with your side looking like that. Not that you could really fight at all. Heck, you couldn't even fight off your ex.

Releasing your shoulder, you leaned your head back against the pillows. What were you going to do now?

About ten minutes later, the door opened and Suga walked inside, carrying a small tray of food.

Opening your eyes, you watched as he set it on the table beside your bed.

He offered a gentle smile. "I'm sorry it took so long. I thought you might be hungry."

"Don't feel like it now..." you whispered, glancing away from the tray.

You heard the chair beside your bed squeak before he sat down. "Look...I...I want to apologize for Daichi earlier. I know he was a little...overbearing...back there..."

That made you laugh. "Overbearing? Oh no, I thought that was his way of greeting me with open arms."

"He really means well, he's just...nervous."

Whipping your head around and sitting up, you shot a glare at the silver haired man. "Oh really now. Soooo, he was nervous about my presence even if I'm completely immobilized and he just cuffed me to the bed?! An injured woman?!"

Suga flinched, bringing his hands together in his lap. "Yeah...I...I'm sorry." His gold eyes met yours. "But please don't think of him as a bad guy."

Rolling your eyes, you gave another dry laugh. "Kind of hard not to at this point."

Suga's lips formed into a thin line. "Well...whatever your thoughts are about him, I think he's trying his best to look out for us. And whatever else you have to say...well...maybe it'll change in the future. But for now, I guess...you can have your negative thoughts. After all, I don't really blame you for that."

When you didn't say anything, Suga cleared his throat. "Anyways, I brought you dinner and...well...eat up."

The chair squeaked again as he stood up. "If you can...cooperate...then...I won't have to bring the cuffs out again, even if I'm against them. But if you decide to fight or try to run...then...I won't be so nice."

You couldn't really tell what sort of tone he was using against you. Was he trying to be intimidating? Well...to be honest, Suga didn't really seem like the type to intimidate. He seemed to be like a little puppy attempting to be scary by barking. Except this man's bark wasn't very strong. Almost like a newborn puppy whimpering.

Suga then grabbed the tray and placed it in your lap. "Well...uh...go on. Eat up and gain your strength back."

Staring up at him, you watched as he attempted a half smile before walking out of the clinic, leaving you alone with your dinner.

Hesitantly, you looked over the meal before you. Could it be poison?

You nearly pushed it away, but your stomach growled awfully loud, beating out your hesitance. Biting down on your lower lip, you began to eat. Shockingly, it was really good.

...

Suga didn't return until the next morning to retrieve the tray. He gave you a greeting as he quickly checked on your side and changed the bandages.

It hurt like hell, but he worked on your wounds with the utmost care. His touch was gentle and he shushed you when you whimpered at the pain. Eventually, he managed to get some fresh bandages on the wound and gave you a smile when he finished.

"All done. Anything else you need so far?

Rubbing your head, you nodded. "You got any painkillers?"

Suga stood and walked over to the medicine cabinet. "I don't have much in here, but I'll see what I've got."

As he searched you rubbed your hands together.

"You know, earlier I think you failed to leave out one important detail. That you're with the Kurasuno family."

"Oh...heh, I guess I did." Suga mumbled over his shoulder.

"And you didn't think that was important to mention?"

"Well...honestly, you were pretty banged up and I didn't feel like scaring you more than you already were." He picked up a bottle or two, reading over the directions before placing them back into the cabinet. "Usually when I bring patients into here, I try to avoid giving away our group's information. But when the time seems right, I do slip the notion in there somehow."

"How kind..." you mumbled, making him laugh.

"Well...I try my best." he responded before he found a medicine bottle and walked back over to your bed. "These might work."

"Might?"

He offered a sympathetic smile. "Well...I wish I had some more of the good stuff, but we're pretty low right now on medicine. Looks like the boys will have to be extra careful and get me some more supplies."

Opening the bottle, he shook out two small white pills and handed them to you as well as the glass of water that was beside you. You quickly swallowed them down with some water before handing the glass back to Suga.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Tilting his head to the side, Suga fixated his eyes on you. "Just one?"

"Well...maybe more than one...if that's okay."

He nodded and dragged the chair back to your bedside. "Go for it."

Pursing your lips, you tried to think of a good way to ask this. "Earlier...when Hinata was here. Why did you lie to him about my identity?"

Suga shifted in his seat. "Well...honestly...Hinata is...well he's..."

"Do you think he couldn't handle the news that he saved Oikawa's ex?"

He arched a brow, his mouth opening and closing a few times before he went on. "Well...in a way, yes. Hinata seemed very adamant on getting you to safety and...I didn't think it seemed fair to tell him who you were. After all, dimming that smile would be pretty depressing to do."

Well he had a point there about Hinata's bright smile. Honestly, out of everyone here...that boy seemed to be the brightness in the dark.

"Can I ask you something now, too?" Suga asked politely.

You shrugged. "I guess...depending on what it is."

"Forgive me if I seem a little rude asking..." he began before you cut him off. "And I'd hate to bring up anything bad..."

"Well...was it rude for you guys to cuff me to the bed while I was asleep?"

Blushing in embarrassment, Suga shifted his gaze to the floor. "That's fair..."

"Alright, what is it?"

Suga hesitated for a moment. "You...uh...you said that Oikawa is your ex."

You knew this was coming.

"Yeah, I know what I said. What about it?"

Suga lifted his head. "I...uh well..."

Sighing, you leaned back into the pillows. "I've been wanting to leave for a long time and I finally managed to escape his heavily guarded hideout. It took a lot of planning, but I managed to escape." You stopped for a moment. "And then they figured out that I had gotten out about five minutes later and then..." Your throat seemed to tighten. "He and Iwa came after me in a car...and well...shot me."

"I...I...that's not..."

"I'm kind of shocked I managed to avoid being seen after that. Especially when I was bleeding for a mile or two..." Your voice grew distant before you managed to ask your next question. "Why didn't you guys leave me to die back there? Why did you choose to let me live?"

Suga rubbed the back of his neck. "Well...honestly..."

"I know you didn't know who I was yet, but still...you saved me. The Kurasuno family doesn't leave survivors. So why did you let me live?"

Yes, you were asking all of these questions quite rapidly. But why shouldn't you? Who was to say that Suga wasn't planning on killing you suddenly? You knew too much. And why the heck did you tell him about your ex? You really shouldn't be doing this. Oh gosh would they...

"You ask quite a lot of questions, don't you." Suga spoke, breaking you out of your thoughts.

You were surprised when he chuckled at your expression. He was laughing?

Once he calmed down, he sighed. "Look, I'm not sure where you heard all of that, even though I might have an inkling." He rolled his shoulders back before continuing. "But...you're safe here. We're not out here for blood and we're surely not killing you."

Your eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Then...what's going on here then?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "For starters, you're mainly here because you're injured. Hinata found you and like most of the injured we find on the streets, we bring them back here and try to save them. People might call us ruthless, but we're actually not all that bad."

"Then...wait a second I'm confused..."

Suga glanced at the door before leaning in closer to you, making you blush at the close proximity. "We're not like all the other groups out there."

"What does that mean?" you asked, still not really understanding what he was getting at.

He offered a smile. "We're all not out there to deal with weapons, drugs, or loans. Some of us are just trying to stop the corruption and save those in need."

Now you were completely at a loss. Save people? That couldn't be possible.

"Sometimes, it's nice to be that little light in the darkness. Showing the way for those lost in the dark and being their savior." He glanced at the door for a moment before meeting your gaze again. "But...that's our little secret, okay?" He said with a wink, making your cheeks flush a little.

"I...uh...well...okay."

Nodding, he stood up. "Soooo...now that I revealed a lot of my tricks, is there anything else you need?"

Fighting with your hands, you glanced around the room. "Uh...where's the bathroom?"

"Oh, I've got one in here." Then he offered his hand to you. "You might need a little help getting there."

Instead of fighting, you grabbed his hand and winced as you slowly got out of bed. The wound on your side protested greatly but hopefully whatever he gave you for medication would help take that pain away for a bit.

Then he wrapped an arm around your waist, avoiding the cut and placing it on your hip. "Alright, let's get you there in one piece."

You both carefully walked to the other side of the room and he helped you inside. He made sure you were safe before closing the door and let you do your business. When you were done, he did the same thing as before, taking care of you in a way you had never experienced before.

Whenever you were injured, most of the time due to your ex, none of his men really helped you. They just watched you being broken over and over again. Never lending a hand or a kind word to help. Bunch of assholes.

But Suga...he was different.

"Can I ask another question?" he asked, helping you back into bed.

Crawling under the sheets, you shrugged. "I mean you've already asked enough but what's one more." You tried to joke.

"Now I didn't ask that many questions." he teased, making you chuckle. "Little Miss Investigator."

Narrowing your eyes, you shook your head. "Alright alright. What is your question?"

Suga pulled up the chair and sat down before placing his hands in his lap. "Well...I hope you don't mind me asking...but how exactly did you get mixed up with a guy like him? You uh...you don't seem like the sort of person to be around a guy like him."

"Meaning..."

"Oh, I mean no offense at all. I just...you don't seem like the type of hardcore mafia woman."

"Well...to be honest, I never really wanted involved with this lifestyle."

"Then how did you get into it?"

You sighed, pulling the covers up over your torso as you stared up at the ceiling.

"Oh you know how it goes, boy meets girl at a coffee shop. Girl flirts with boy at coffee shop. Then a few weeks later they started dating. Boy spoils the girl with dozens of gifts and trinkets to make her smile. He takes her to lavish places and does whatever he can to impress her." Then your voice grew distant. "And then one day...girl watches boy kill a random man because he was looking at the girl in a certain way. The girl tried to run, but the boy stopped her. Next thing you know the girl finds out that he had an entire life that she didn't know about. And then boy keeps girl captive and refuses to let her go and if she does he'll kill her."

Suga frowned, bowing his head. "Oh..."

"And then fast forward to five years later, here I am. Finally free...well...sort of free and ready to escape it all."

"I-I'm sorry you dealt with all of that..."

Rolling your head to the side, you watched the man. "Why do you keep apologizing? It's not your fault. Well...maybe not the cuffing and the abuse I went through, but still."

"I'm sor-oh...yeah. You're right."

Cracking a smile, you adjusted yourself on the bed. "Soooo...how does someone like you end up in the family like this? If you don't mind me asking..."

"Oh...well...I guess I was a doctor and they needed me." He tried to laugh it off. Raising a brow, you gave him a look that read 'not very likely, try again'.

He leaned back in his chair and pursed his lips. "I guess...Daichi was the one who recruited me. I was about to finish med school and well...some rather upsetting events occurred. Some things along the lines of corrupt doctors and police. Next thing I know, I'm running into my high school best friend and he asks me to join this group he was creating. Fast forward a few years and here we are. Being the doctor for a known mafia family. Helping those who are injured whether their friend or foe."

You lay there, surprise written across your face. He helped people?

"Soooo...you knew Daichi before all this?"

"Oh yeah, we were teammates in volleyball together. Back before the world got darker..." His voice sounded solemn.

"What about the other members? Do they...help?"

The smile was back on his lips. "Yep, a bunch of do-gooders who just want to help those in need."

"Then why the mafia persona? Is it supposed to be like a smokescreen or something?"

Suga chuckled, brushing his hands on his pants. "You know, you're pretty smart."

Your cheeks flushed again. "I...I'm not really."

"But you're right, we kind of use that as a way for the world to view us as bad guys just like the rest. Then we just move under the radar when there's trouble."

At this point, you were really surprised that he was telling you all of this. That was unexpected. But why tell you everything and reveal their secrets?

"Anyway, that's my story and I'm sticking to it. Just try not to spread that story around town when you leave. Then we'd have to come and kill you." he said with a wink, making you flinch. But then he laughed and held up his hands. "Joking of course!"

He slowly stood to his feet and grabbed your tray. "Well then, I'm sure that's enough storytelling for one night. Can I get you anything else?"

"N-no, but thank you."

"If you need anything, there's a buzzer on the side of the bed. It rings throughout the building so I'll know when I'm needed. Maybe it would be best if you got some sleep." The smile on his lips softened. "You get to sleep safely tonight."

Your heart skipped a beat as you watched him walk away.

Turning back towards you, he stopped. "Oh...by the way...what exactly do I call you? I mean, I'm sure you don't want to be called Li-" he stopped himself from saying your name that Oikawa had given you. "Do you have a real name?"

Brushing a strand of hair behind your ears, you shrugged. "I don't really like sharing my real name..."

"Hmm...well I'm going to have to call you something." Pursing his lips, he hummed in thought. "If you don't wanna tell me, maybe I'll have to come up with something."

"Do what you must."

Suga chuckled as he thought for a moment or two. "You know...you're rather sweet at times. Kind of like sugar. Oh! What if I called you Sugar?"

"Sugar?"

"I-is that alright? I mean I could always think of something else..."

"No no...I...it's perfect."

Smiling, he nodded. "Okay then...Sugar."

You watched as he left the room, whistling a tune on the way out the door.

You were safe...for now.

...

Over the next week or so, you didn't really see anything other than the medic room. Suga of course came to visit you often, but that was his job as the doctor. He'd check your bandages and change them when needed, he'd bring you two meals a day and a snack if you ever needed one, and he even stayed a little extra to talk to you about things. It was nice to talk to someone like him. He always shared fun stories about his days in med school or funny stories about high school to make you laugh. Those were the days you enjoyed.

Even Hinata stopped by on occasion to check on you. He didn't really know what your name was, but he continued to call you Miss and always smiled when he stopped by. Such a sweet young boy.

You had also learned about the other members of the group, even if you had never met them in person. Suga mentioned that they were other victims of the other gang's corruption in the city. There was Kageyama, who was Hinata's partner when searching the city for injured, Tsukishima and Tadashi covered left half of the city when it came to collecting information, Nishinoya and Tanaka covered supply drops and searching for new stuff when needed, and of course the one other female in the group who did research and was their hacker.

Even if you hadn't met any of these people, you kind of hoped you could.

One night, you were awoken by the sound of the door bursting open and a small cry.

"Okay okay, stay calm. Come over and sit down, I'll look at the injury and see what I can do to help."

A small whimper filled the silent room, making you wake up.

"It hurts...ah...it hurts." a meek voice moaned.

"Shhh...it'll be okay. Just lay back and I'll see if I can do anything about it." Suga told the person.

Opening your eyes, you watched as Suga leaned over an older woman who was holding her arm. At his side was a young boy who had a nasty cut on his head.

"Mama...it's gonna be okay..." the boy told his mother.

The woman cried as Suga examined the bloody wounds on her.

"Hmmm...looks like you got hurt pretty badly. Let me see what I've got in stock." he told her before rushing to the cabinet.

The boy looked over at you and shyly looked away. The blood on his forehead trickled down and that's when you moved.

Your wound wasn't completely healed, but you were able to stand up without it hurting. You walked over to grab a paper towel from the nearby station and knelt down in front of the boy.

"Hey...can I clean your cut?" you asked the boy softly. "I'll be very careful."

The boy glanced worriedly at his mother, who was fighting back tears.

She nodded once. "Go on."

Hesitantly, the boy moved over to you and you began to clean the cut.

"There we go." you whispered, brushing the blood away.

A bottle of iodine, a few pieces of gauze, and a bandage appeared in your vision and you glanced up to see Suga standing by. "Here, this might help."

You thanked him and took the items before working on cleaning the cut.

The boy whimpered at the pain, but you tried to smile.

"You're a brave boy, you know that?" you told him. "Whatever you're going through, I'm sure you did great."

The boy stuck out his lower lip. "A mean man hurt me and Mama."

Applying the liquid to the cloth, you lifted your hand to gently brush against the wound. "That's not good. How did you get away?"

"Some guys came and saved us. They took us here."

Suga shot a glance over his shoulder when the boy said that.

Must have been the Kurasuno family.

You knew by now that they only wanted to help rescue those in need and salvage any goods that they came across. They seemed to do a lot of good deeds.

"Are you okay now?" you asked the boy, finishing the cleaning off by placing a small bandage on his head.

He nodded and a small smile appeared on his lips. "Yeah..."

You smiled back as you sat back on your knees. "There we go. All better."

The boy turned to his mother, who was now having her arms cleaned and bandaged by Suga. "We're okay, Mama."

She managed a smile through her winces and nodded to you. "Thank you, thank you both."

Suga smiled at the woman and then down at you.

His smile alone made you happy and that was enough to make your day better.

When the mother and her son left, you helped Suga clean up the work station before climbing into bed.

"Soooo let's see that wound and see if it's healing at all." he said, walking over to the bed with some new bandages.

You lifted your shirt just like always and watched as he began to check on your injury. It wasn't bleeding as much anymore, thank goodness, but you still weren't in any shape to just leave yet.

"Can I say something?"

He chuckled softly. "Depends: if it's a request to bring you a chocolate sundae, I'm afraid we're out."

You laughed as well, placing your hands behind your head. "No, nothing like that. I just...I wanted to apologize."

His eyes met yours immediately. "For what?"

Staring down at your feet, you sighed. "I'm sorry if I came off rude or...snapped at you even if you didn't deserve it at all. I just...I don't know exactly what to do from here. I don't know what exactly is going on here and I don't have a clue what you're up to...but...I just wanted to say...thank you and I'm sorry for everything."

There were a few moments of silence.

"It's okay."

Lifting your head, you saw him smiling at you. That warm smile that melted any bad thoughts come to your mind.

"I accept your apology."

You felt relieved that he did. Even if things were still awkward being here and all, you just wanted at least someone to acknowledge you.

When he finished up, Suga stood to his feet. "Well then, I'm sure dinner time should be past due. So do you want anything? I think Nishinoya and Tanaka made stew tonight."

Since being here, Suga had told you about the various members here and what they each did. You didn't really see any of them, but you had a feeling that they seemed like a good group. Deep down, you kind of wanted to meet them.

"Yeah, I'm starving actually."

Grinning, Suga washed his hands in the sink in the small bathroom.

While he was gone, you began chewing on your lower lip. You had something that you wanted to bring up, but you wanted to make sure the time was right.

"Ahh...alright then. I'm gonna go to the kitchen and I'll bring back some-"

"I wanna make a deal with you and Daichi." you blurted out.

Suga stood there surprised by this and turned fully to face you. "A deal? What sort of deal?"

"A deal that would benefit both of us. If you'll listen that is."

Suga smiled as he approached you, grabbing the squeaky chair that he always used. "Ohhh...sounds serious." When he sat down, he spread out his arms. "The floor is yours, Sugar."

Sitting up straight in the bed, you folded your hands neatly in your lap as if you were in a business meeting. "I have quite a bit of information to share about my ex and what he does in the field. Everything from hiding spots to clients he's involved with and of course what dirty cops and politicians he's working with. I can tell you guys everything I know so you can keep aware of anyone who crosses your path and where you can find supplies and victims."

He studied you for a bit, nodding his head with every word. "Sounds awfully promising. And what exactly would you like in return?"

Biting your lower lip, you went on. "I want a way out."

"A way out?" he repeated slowly.

"That woman and her son...you told them that you would give them a way to escape the city. I want that. I'm not sure what the future holds for me, but if I ever get out of here and into the world, Oikawa will stop at nothing to find me and bring me back." Your voice lowered. "In a body bag at this point too..."

Pursing his lips, Suga thought over things. "Well...if you needed a way out of this city, I'm sure I could pull some strings and find you a place to stay."

Your eyes widened at his response. "You would?"

He shrugged. "I guess it would depend on what sorts of information you give us. After all, knowing Daichi he would want some proof."

"I will. Unless he changed his locations at the last minute. I know where everything is. He used to take me to the warehouses when we were on the way to dates and other events. If you gave me a disguise even, I would go along with you to prove where they are." Your voice cracked a little. "I will do anything to guarantee myself some safety in case Oikawa comes for me."

Reaching across the bed, you grabbed his hand, making the man's golden eyes widen in surprise. "Please, Suga. I know you're a wonderful man who can help me. Please just talk to Daichi about it and I swear I'll do anything else to help you out."

Suga then chuckled a little. "I'm not that wonderful."

"But you are. You helped that mother and her son find solace after everything they went through. That's a wonderful man to me." you spoke softly, offering a smile.

Suga's lips parted as he stared into your eyes.

Squeezing his hand in yours, you leaned in closer. "I'll do anything to help you and your cause. I'll...I'll even help you out in the clinic."

"You...you'd help me out here?"

You nodded quickly. "Of course! I'll help out when you have patients, I'll stock the shelves, whatever you need. I just...I need to make sure I'll be safe."

Suga's other hand reached up to place on top of your hand that was holding the other. "If you want to be safe, then I'll try my best."

Your heart skipped a beat as you stared back at the sweet man before you. "You will?"

He nodded, the smile on his lips growing. "I'll talk to Daichi about it and we'll see about helping you out. As long as you help us in return."

"Yes of course!" you told him, excitement running through your veins when you realized that it was possible to escape the danger. "I'll do whatever you need."

After a few moments, the two of you looked down at your joined hands and pulled away almost immediately.

Suga chuckled while you blushed.

"Oh uh...sorry..."

"No no...my fault...heh..."

Before things could get anymore awkward, Suga stood up and proceeded to the door. "Uh...yeah...I'll uh...talk to Daichi now. Soooo expect him to come by later."

"Y-yeah...I'll be waiting..." you replied, your voice growing a bit higher.

The second he was gone, you reached across your chest, placing a hand on your racing heart. Was that because you were excited you might be leaving? Or was it because of...Suga?

...

2 Months Later

"Hey! We're back!" Nishinoya yelled as he strut through the hideout.

"Would you stop screaming? I've got a headache, Moron!" Tsukishima grumbled, following behind him. "From all that horrible singing you two did in the van..."

"Oh can it, Tsuki!" Tanaka shouted, smacking the taller man on the shoulder. "Admit it, you enjoy our singing!"

"I like it!" Hinata cheered, bounding into the main room where you were chatting with Kiyoko.

"Nobody asked you!" Tsuki grumbled, placing the big box he was carrying on the ground.

You grinned at the sight of the boys returning.

"Sugar!" Hinata greeted excitedly. "We're back!"

You smiled, adjusting your new lab coat around your shoulders. "Glad to see you're all back in one piece."

"Aww it wasn't that bad, we kicked some butt out there!" Tanaka cheered before rushing over to Kiyoko. "You wanna hear how I defeated a bad guy?"

The raven haired woman didn't seem overly interested as he continued working on her laptop.

"Hey Tanaka! Get back over here and help us bring in the rest of the boxes!" Kageyama barked, carrying a few boxes.

Grumbling, he dragged his feet back over to help with the rest of their stuff.

You giggled at them before shooting Kiyoko a smirk. "I think he likes you..."

She shrugged in response, a slight grin on her lips. "I know..."

Grinning along with you, you watched the boys unload more stuff.

Over the last few months, things really changed for you. And for the better lately.

Once you were completely healed and Suga had told you that the deal with Daichi was approved, you immediately got to know how things worked around here. You started working in Suga's clinic as his assistant, attending to any wounds or injuries that victims came in when the rest of the Kurasuno gang got hurt.

They had even given you your own bedroom right down the hall. It wasn't the best bedroom ever, but it was quaint and it suited you.

By now, you were pretty friendly with all of them. Sometimes, they would stop by the clinic to chat with you or invite you to dinner in the main kitchen. Other times, you would just get pulled off to do random chores with the rest of the boys.

Nishinoya and Tanaka treated you like their buddy when it came to pulling pranks or watching sports on the small television in the living room.

Hinata loved chatting with you during dinner, practically annoying Kageyama to death.

Tsukishima didn't really like you at first, and actually treated you with a cold shoulder, but sometimes, you saw him smile when you'd beat the others at video games.

Tadashi liked it when you helped him cook dinner for everyone.

Kiyoko was quiet, but liked your opinion whenever she was deciding to make any changes to the hideout or if she needed your help when looking through some data.

Even if he scared you when you met, Asahi was actually a rather big teddy bear and loved to have conversations over tea.

As for Daichi...well...things might have started off rather rocky. Okay...pretty rocky. But that didn't mean that he still hated you. Yes, he was a little distant at first, especially when Suga made the deal, but after awhile, he began warming up to you.

You had given them all the information about Oikawa's group, and it helped most of the time. The gang was able to take down some of his supply drops and ruined a few of Oikawa's plans when he was trying to earn money. Your information didn't help all the time, mostly because Oikawa moved locations once or twice.

But either way, Daichi was impressed.

Lately, he had been doing solo missions, running all over town and returning at odd times of the day. He was exhausted and looked like someone had beat him up whenever he'd stop by the clinic.

You were worried about him, but Suga had assured you that he was just working on something personal and that he would get things under control.

Either way, you tried to look out for him even if your relationship wasn't the greatest at times.

Suga however...lately things had been...odd.

At first, you loved being around him and talking for hours on end until you had to go to bed. Or times when you would wake up from a bad dream, featuring your ex, and he would rush to your side to make sure you were okay. And of course there were those days where you'd fall asleep on the medical cots and he'd come by to either place a blanket on you or there was the night where he carried you to bed.

But...recently...things started to change. And you weren't sure if it was good or not.

One night when you two had been working late in the clinic, cleaning up the bloody mess left by an injured man, you were going about your business like normal. You two had made sure to mop everything up and the floor was shiny and clean.

Yep, perfectly normal.

That is until you slipped on the wet floor, only to have Suga attempt to catch you. But he had fallen down as well, landing on top of you.

You had tried to apologize, but found yourself speechless as you stared into those golden eyes that captured your attention from the beginning. Your heart was beating so face inside of your chest and your body felt like it was on fire as he stared down at you.

His cheeks flushed pink as he quickly got off of you and mumbled a few apologizes before helping you up. Then before you could get another word out, he made up an excuse and rushed out of the clinic.

That was last week and he had been a little distant.

Yes, he still worked with you and spoke to you. But it was mostly work talk. Nothing casual and instead of always keeping eye contact, he made sure to face another direction.

And during dinner, he always ate alone in his room.

What was with him lately?

After what happened in the clinic, you did whatever you could to avoid Suga in order to stop seeing him act like that. But also...because you were feeling weird.

The tension between you, the look in his eyes...all of it made your heart beat faster. What was that? Pressing a hand against your chest, you could feel the fast rhythm against your palm. Why were you so nervous? It was Suga but...the idea of going in that direction had you torn between being nervous and excited.

In the back of your mind, you knew what it was.

Of course when you met Tooru, you had butterflies in your stomach and your heart raced. Not to mention, you couldn't stop giggling.

But Suga...Suga was nurturing, sweet, and polite. Even if he seemed innocent to you, you could see something behind those chestnut brown eyes. Heat? Hunger? Passion?

The idea of that all just sent shivers down your spine. Violent ones.

Could he...feel something towards you?

"Hey! Sugar! You okay?" Hinata asked, bounding over to where you were standing.

"Oh! I uh...yeah. I'm okay." you assured him before glancing over his shoulder. "What's going on today?"

Turning, he spied Kageyama and Tsuki carrying in some boxes.

"Oh you know, just bringing in supplies. The guys managed to find some in this old hideout nearby. They had a lot of good stuff." he turned back with a grin. "We got you and Suga some more medical stuff too! Medicine and other tools!"

Perking up at this, you smiled. "Oh that's great."

From around the corner came Suga and you felt your heart beginning to race. He didn't seem to see you yet as he took a box from Tsuki and the two began to talk. Thoughts of the two of you being so close yesterday clouded your mind as you replayed it again.

"Sugar, I meant to ask something the other day." Hinata told you shyly, breaking you out of your thoughts.

"Oh...yeah, what did you need?"

He glanced down at the floor, his hands interlocked at his waist. "I...I know you talked about it before, but...are you going to leave us?"

Your heart dropped at his words. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw that Suga had stopped talking and was now looking your way. A blush crept across your cheeks before you turned back to Hinata, who was now staring at you with big eyes.

"I..." you started, feeling Suga's eyes on you. "I don't..."

"Hey! We just got a call! Shootout on Main Street!" Tanaka yelled out as he walked into the room. Stopping, he placed his hands on his hips when everyone was silent and not moving. "Hey! Didn't you all hear me! Chop chop! We need to get out there and help!"

Tsuki and Tadashi nodded before making their way to the garage.

Kageyama placed the box down on the ground before following them as well. "Hey! Hinata! Let's go!"

Perking up, Hinata gave you a half smile before bounding off. "We'll talk about this later, Sugar!"

With that, they were all gone and left with Suga. The two of you stood there for a moment, the silence around you deafening.

His hands were in his coat pockets and his eyes were trained to the floor now.

Did you dare speak first? Did he hear what Hinata asked you?

"Uh...we should get these to the clinic. Especially if we have guests tonight."

Nodding, you rushed over to pick up the boxes of supplies and followed him into the lab. Once everything was there, the two of you began unpacking the several bottles and tools, faced away from one another. It went on like this for about a half hour before you finished.

When everything was stored away, Suga faced his desk, hands shoved into his pockets.

You stood on the other side of the room awkwardly. Did he need anything else? Was he avoiding you?

"I...if that's all you need. I think I'm going to just go get something to eat quickly before they come back so..."

"Wait." he started before clearing his throat. "I...I'd like to talk for a moment."

Your heart skipped a beat. "O-okay."

Suga turned around, his brows furrowed. "I...what Hinata said earlier..."

"Oh...yeah?"

"Have you...given it much thought lately?"

Your hands grabbed the bottom of your top, wringing the fabric between your fingers. "I...well...I'm not sure."

Suga ran a hand through his hair. "I mean, it's been a few months since you joined us and Daichi gave you that choice awhile back. If you ever want to leave, we have your documents ready and a place in mind."

Jerking your head up, you stared at him in shock. "You...you do?"

Giving a half smile, Suga rubbed the back of his neck. "Y-yeah, he made sure to get things done fast in case something happened. But..." His eyes met yours. "You've been making yourself known here. You've helped us out so much and..." His voice grew lower until a point where you couldn't hear it.

"What did you say?" you asked again.

"I...I said...you're like...part of the family."

Your eyes widened at his words. Part of the family? The Kurasuno Family considered you family? Even after everything with your past with Tooru?

"The guys like you and you're very friendly to everyone around here. Even some of the guys are asking if you're around to make dinner or to share an exciting story. They trust you."

You were stunned. They trusted you?!

"Wow...I didn't expect that..." you murmured, a smile creeping on your lips. "I don't know what to say...I...I'm glad."

Suga gave a weak smile. "But...if you want to leave...that's up to you. Daichi hasn't been pushing lately and it seems that he likes your company in the clinic."

Dropping your shirt, you folded your arms across your chest. "Daichi said that?"

Suga blinked quickly. "N-now don't go telling him that! He won't admit to anything, you know."

Giggling, you shook your head. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. But maybe I should be keeping extra candy in the clinic when he comes. You know he loves those green ones."

"Yeah, but as long as you don't keep the red ones." he added, making you both laugh at his distaste for cherry flavored things.

When the laughter calmed down, you felt his eyes on yours again.

Even if deep down, your brain was telling you to never ask, you felt your mouth moving. "Soooo...what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Would you miss me if I left?" you whispered softly.

Silence filled the air. Suga's smile was gone and his eyes stared back into your own. Just the look alone made your spine stiffen and your cheeks flush red.

The room was filled with enough tension that it could be cut with a knife. A rather big one.

What if he didn't miss you? Did he even like you? Well that was definitely a given at this point, but maybe this was the wrong time to ask this.

"I...just forget about that. I'm gonna just...go get something to eat and I'll be back in time for the boys coming back." you told him, slowly backing away and towards the door.

When Suga stayed in place, you took the chance to turn and walk out.

Before you could take two steps forward, something caught your wrist, holding you back.

Your heart skipped a beat when Suga's fingers curled around it.

"Don't...don't go." His voice was shaky, not like his normal soothing one.

Your body trembled as you slowly turned back around to face him. His head was bowed, eyes trained on the ground.

"What is it, Suga?" you whispered, your own voice just like his.

His mouth opened and closed from what you could see, as if he was trying to find words.

"Suga?"

His head slowly lifted and the look in his eyes made your knees weak.

Normally, his eyes were filled with warmth and could make anyone smile. But now, his eyes were intense. Something behind them told you that he wasn't his normal self. The same look from last night returned and now you felt that feeling creeping up your spine.

Before you could say his name again, Suga tugged you forward until you crashed into his chest. His lips were on yours instantly, moving them urgently. The gasp caught in your throat as you tried to register what was happening. Suga was kissing you?!

He was actually kissing you!

And it felt...good.

After a few moments, you felt him release your wrist in order to snake his arms around you. As he held you against his chest, your knees buckled beneath you and you found yourself giving into the kiss.

Unlike your ex, his kisses were rough and filled with possession. But Suga's...his kisses were gentle and yet passionate. They were sweet and yet filled with heat.

Suddenly he stopped and pulled away. His cheeks flushed pink and his eyes darted away. "I...oh...that was...I'm...I'm sorry!" His arms released you while he stepped back. "I-I shouldn't have done that. It was very improper of me and I..."

You cut him off by stepping forward, grabbing his tie and pulling him back down so his lips met yours. Your heart raced inside your chest and heat filled in your belly. At this point, you weren't sure what you were doing. But deep down, you felt like this was right. It was right to kiss him. Right to have his body against yours. Right to...

A growl vibrated in his throat as he pushed against your body until you bumped into a table. Before you could react, his hands slid under your thighs, lifting you up onto the surface. A delightful gasp left your lips as he moved between your legs, his tongue sliding across your lower lip. Losing all inhibitions, you gave him entrance, your tongues tangling while you explored each other's bodies.

"Hey! I told you that I wanted to carry it!" Tanaka yelled down the hall, followed by Nishinoya.

"Yeah yeah, and I told you that I wanted to eat the last of the meat buns today but look who went and ate all of them!"

The two of you pulled away quickly, faces flushed and soft pants leaving your lips. The haze in his eyes made heat rush between your thighs.

His lips parted. "I...I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I just...I'm sorry that happened and-"

"I'm not." you interrupted softly.

Suga's eyes widened while a goofy grin appeared on your lips.

"It was...really nice."

His cheeks flushed more at your words. "Oh...well...I uh...I'm glad."

Reaching up, you cupped his face in your hand. The warmth in his cheek made your grin widen. "I don't think I've been kissed like that before."

"Oh...I'm sure you have." he mumbled embarrassingly.

"What about you then? Ever kissed or had anyone kiss you like that?" you giggled, rubbing his cheek with your thumb.

The pink darkened into a slight red. "Uh...well..."

"Hey! We're back!" Tanaka yelled, making Suga jump backwards.

You glanced at the door to see Tanaka and Nishinoya walk into the room, both of them holding large duffle bags.

"Look what we found!" The shorter one announced, dropping the bag onto the ground with a heavy huff. Pulling the zipper back, your eyes widened when you saw massive amounts of money bundled together. "Turns out their deal turned bad. Looks like it's ours now!"

"Heck yeah! All the meat buns we can buy!" Tanaka yelled, fist pumping into the air.

Suga moved towards them, shock on his face. "Wherever you found this, it's not ours."

Both of their faces dropped when Suga bent down to zip the duffle shut again.

"But Suga..." Nishinoya pouted before the doctor cut him off.

"You know the rules. We don't spend any money we find. We'll drop it off at the proper authorities. Now take them to the supply room and if I see that you've bought anything new-"

"Yeah yeah, we know." Tanaka grumbled, grabbing the duffle, swinging it over his shoulder.

"Good. Now where's Daichi?"

The shorter boy shrugged. "Not sure, he stayed behind to do something. He's been acting a little weird lately."

"Yeah, not sure if he's distracted by that new leader out there." Tanaka added before the two were gone.

Once alone again, you hopped off the table and moved over to Suga's side. "Is it normal for Daichi to do something like that?"

"Not really. I'm not sure what's going on. But then again, he's always looking out for new gang leaders. Maybe he's just doing some investigating." Suga turned to smile at you. "He'll be okay."

"I hope." you spoke softly, the room going quiet again.

You both stared at each other before you tried pushing his arm playfully to break the silence. "Uh come on, let's go get something to eat. I'm sure they'll be wondering where they are. It didn't seem like anyone got hurt."

But before you could leave, Suga cleared his throat. "Uh...do you think we could...do that again later. You know...kiss?"

Giggling, you leaned up to peck him on the cheek. "Of course. Meet with me after dinner?"

The grin on Suga's face made your heart skip a beat. "Y-yeah. I'd like that."

...

After dinner was done, you went back to the clinic to meet up with Suga. You went through the supplies, trying to distract your racing heart. Yes, you two had kissed a few hours ago, but deep down you were nervous things could escalate. Did you want them to escalate? Would he want them to escalate?

"Um...hey." Suga greeted, making you jolt, whipping around to see him standing in the doorway. He was rubbing the back of his neck, eyes trained to the floor.

"Hi...I..."

"Do you want to come to my room?" he asked quickly, making your heart skip a beat.

Your mouth hung open as a million thoughts ran through your head. His room?!

"I...uh...I just figured it would be a safer place to do that. I-I mean kiss! We don't have to do anything else. I mean, if you don't want to do that is. If we do it there, nobody can really walk in on us."

Seeing him like this, so nervous, made your heart swell.

Moving closer to him, you took his hand in yours, squeezing it gently. "If that's what you want to do, then we can do that."

Blinking, his gold eyes fixated on yours. "O-oh! Y-yeah uh...let's go."

The two of you left the clinic, your hand still in his. It felt warm and your hand seemed so small compared to his long and slender one. The way he held it was gentle and he wasn't squeezing too hard. It was really nice.

You climbed a flight of stairs until you reached a landing with two doors. Suga led you to the nearest door and opened it slowly.

Once inside, you saw that the room only had one window and a decently sized bed in the corner. His room also held a decently sized desk next to a dresser and he even had a small beaten down couch against the far corner of the room. It wasn't exactly the best room in the house, but you felt that it suited Suga.

Releasing your hand, he closed the door behind you and turned around. You both smiled at one another before Suga took a step towards you. It was hesitant, but you could also see the excitement in his eyes.

Stopping in front of you, his eyes stared into yours, his lips parted. "I...I'm not sure what you want to do but..."

Reaching up, you cupped his cheek, moving in closer. Your lips met softly, kissing him gently and allowing him to get adjusted. Soon, he fell into the kiss, leaning down to press his lips against yours a little harder. It felt soft and warm just like a hug.

As the kiss grew a little more intense, you felt him slowly push you backwards. Following Suga, you let him lead this time.

Your knees hit something and you broke the kiss to look back. The soft grey sheets that seemed to match his hair seemed to call you. Laying back, you crawled onto the bed, giving him space to move on top of you. Suga placed a knee on the bed, moving up closer until he hovered over your body.

He stayed like that for a little bit, his eyes never leaving yours while a smile settled onto his lips. The look he gave you, it was as if he was looking at you for the first time. The look that someone had when they saw something that made them happy. Like a beautiful morning, a present on their birthday, or even...the love of their life.

His hand brushed against your face, pushing back a strand of hair from it. "What you said earlier, about leaving."

"Yeah?" you whispered, feeling your heart beat a little faster.

His lips thinned into a straight line while his finger trailed down to your shoulder where the tattoo was hidden beneath your shirt. "If he found out where you were and you had to leave, I would do everything in my power to stop him from finding you. I would help hide you in the farthest corner of the universe to keep you hidden and safe."

Grabbing his hand, you pulled it away from your shoulder and pressed it to your cheek, leaning into his touch. "And how would you feel if I left?"

The hurt that flashed across his eyes made your heart ache. "I...I wouldn't like it one bit, but if it kept you safe I would be happy. But...I don't think I would ever be the same if I didn't see your smiling face every day in the clinic. The way you care for those in need when they arrive. The way you make everyone here so happy. It would be a crime to see that all go away."

Tears welled in your eyes as you pressed his hand more against your cheek.

"I...I really like you, Sugar."

The way he said your new name made you smile so big it made Suga chuckle.

"Say that again."

"Say what?"

Opening your eyes, you winked. "Say my name again."

His eyelids closed halfway, his hooded gaze staying on yours. "Suuuugar..." he drawled in a low voice, sending shivers up and down your body.

That was a new way of saying your name. And...fuck...you loved it!

Unable to hold back, you leaned up to capture his lips, your hands touching the sides of his neck to drag his head down.

A deep growl rumbled in his chest as he gently pushed you down onto the sheets below, deepening the kiss. His hands smoothed over your arms and down your hips, exploring your figure. His body then lowered onto your hips, your legs going to each of his sides boxing him in. His hips rocked against your own, grazing something hard against you, making a moan escape your lips.

"Sugar...ahh..." he gasped before his eyes shot open and he stopped moving. "Oh...I..." His eyes flickered between his legs where he could barely see a tent forming. Then he quickly sat up on his knees, his cheeks bright red. "I...I'm so sorry. I...I didn't...I..."

Sitting up, you reached for his face, holding him close as you barely grazed your lips against his. "It's okay..." you spoke softly. "It's okay...Suga."

"I...I can't help it..." he shivered against you as your lips stayed close to his own. "I don't know..."

Stopping him, you pushed him back gently, straddling his hips, the junction between your thighs pressed against the small bulge. "Suga...do you want me?"

His gold eyes widened and his mouth gaped. "I...I uh..."

"Because...I want you." you told him, your voice firm even while your body was shaking.

"You...you want me?" he barely whispered.

Blushing, you lifted yourself up a little, resting your hands on the mattress on both sides of his head. "I...if you'll have me...that is."

Suga blinked twice before reaching up to cup your cheek. "I...I would be honored. But..." His gaze dropped to his chest. "I'm not really...I've never...done..."

The nervousness in his tone said it all. Was Suga...a virgin?

You leaned back down, pressing your forehead against his, a smile on your lips. "Oh Suga...you sweet...sweet man. It doesn't matter to me. I want you for who you are. The caring and selfless man that saved my life. I could care less whether or not about your ability or if you have ever done it before." Your fingers trailed down his cheeks. "If you're willing, I would like to help you explore that."

His hands came up to place over yours. "You really are sweet as sugar, you know that?" he whispered, a gentle smile on his lips.

Both of your lips met in a passionate kiss, his hands trailing down to rest on your waist.

Your fingers went to the tie around his neck and began pulling at it until it came loose. Once it was on the floor, you started on the buttons next, opening each one with slow precision. Suga pulled away when you managed to get it completely open.

"I...let me..." he told you, sitting up so he could remove the shirt.

Eyes widened at the sight of his pale skin and toned upper torso. For someone who rarely went out into the field, he was pretty well built.

Suga tossed his shirt to the side, a blush on his cheeks as his eyes darted between you and his chest. "Uh...so...is this...okay?"

You answered by pouncing on top of him, your lips meeting his. Your hands touched his bare skin, fingers tracing every muscle and curve. "Mmm...you're perfect..." you mumbled between kisses, feeling him smile against yours.

"Good."

His hands sneaked around to the bottom of your shirt and began pulling it up slowly. When it was over your head, embarrassment crept in as you quickly covered your chest with your arms. But his hands found your arms, pulling them away gently. Even if you were still in your bra and jeans, you felt naked.

"Don't do that, Sugar. I want to see everything. Please." he begged softly. "Let me see how beautiful you are." A hand touched your chin, turning you back towards him. "Please Sugar."

Before you could say anything else, he pulled you in close, his lips meeting yours again. His hands moved to your back, his fingers fiddling with the clip while his mouth kept you busy. He pulled and yanked at the hooks, trying to figure out how to pull them apart.

Even if you were still embarrassed deep down, you reached back to help him remove it, letting the fabric fall free and your breasts spilled out against his bare chest. Your nipples hardened at the cold temperature of the room before his warm chest touched yours.

You barely got a word out before his hands moved up to cup your breasts suddenly. "Ahh..."

Suga quickly pulled away from the kiss, worry etched on his face. "What? Did I do something wrong?" His eyes slowly trailed down to see him holding your breasts in his hands. "Oh...I...uh...I'm sorry. I guess I got a little too...excited..."

Your hands moved up, keeping his firmly against your breasts. "I'm not. Do whatever feels natural, Suga."

Licking his lips, he managed to say something else. "C-call me Koushi."

Blinking in surprise, you almost didn't catch what he said. "Wh-what?"

"My name...is Koushi. Can you...call me that when we're alone?"

Your lips trembled as you smiled back at him. "Of course...Koushi."

A shiver ran through him as he leaned down to kiss your lips again, his fingers curling around your flesh as he played with your mounds. You moaned, your hands trailing down to his pants, pulling the button open and the zipper down.

When he pinched your nipples, you gasped, pulling away from the kiss. "Koushi!"

Suga smirked as he kissed your forehead before he did it again, earning another moan from you. "Do you approve?"

Nodding quickly, you tried to pull his pants off. "Y-yes...don't stop..."

"What if I do this?" he whispered before he pushed you back onto the bed, his mouth fastening onto your left nipple.

You cried out in pleasure as he began sucking on it. "Koushi...ah..."

His tongue swirled around it repeatedly, making it harden even more. It didn't take long until his pants and yours were on the floor and you both were left in just your underwear. By now, he had switched to your other breast, sucking on that nipple. The temperature of the room had increased, your body on fire as well as his. You could feel the bulge in his boxers rubbing against your thighs, making heat rush between your legs.

Fuck...he was doing so good and you weren't even close to the good part. That mouth of his was trouble. What would it feel like...down there?

When he was done sucking, Suga lifted his head, his mouth red from all the kisses. "How was that?" he panted softly.

"Good...you were good." you sighed dreamily before you glanced between the both of you.

Following your gaze, he blushed brightly. "I...do you want me to...kiss you...down there?"

Your face felt like fire while your stomach jumped. "I...if you really want to..."

Smirking, he pecked your lips before moving down between your thighs, fingers sliding over your sensitive skin. His mouth touched your stomach, kissing every inch he could reach. With each kiss, he moaned softly while he caressed your legs. "You're so beautiful...so perfect..."

Sighing at his touch, you reached down to run a hand through his soft hair. "Why are you so...amazing?"

"Amazing?" he chuckled against your skin. "I don't know about that..."

"But you are..." you moaned as his lips trailed along your waistline, tickling you. "You're so...ah...caring...sweet...and...ngh..."

"And what?" he purred softly, his fingers tucking under the sides of your panties.

You could barely function or even think of another word when you felt him slide the wet fabric down your legs. His lips trailed down your thighs, sucking and gently biting the skin until his hands pressed against your inner thighs. Blushing, you clenched your legs together, embarrassed to let him see you.

"Come on, Sugar. Spread your legs for me."

The way he said your name again made you shiver.

"Please."

Whining, you slowly parted them, allowing Suga to see you completely bare and exposed. He groaned at the sight of your dripping folds. "So wet...is that all because of me?" he marveled, his fingers moving up to barely touch you there.

"Koushi..." you breathed, your fingers curling into the sheets as he began tracing your slit. "Ahh..."

A smirk spread across his lips as he moved in further between your legs. "Ohh...you like that, don't you?"

His fingers then dragging up and down, soaking his digits while making your hips buck against him. For someone who was a virgin, it didn't feel or sound like he was one. He was treating this like an experiment as well as a way to tease your body. As he continued to stroke you, he leaned down to kiss your thigh.

"If anything bothers you, just let me know. If you want me to stop, I'll do it."

"I...right now...oh...you're doing...good...sooooo good..." you moaned as his pace quickened. "Ah...you can...push a finger in..."

Before you got another word out, Suga plunged a digit inside, making you gasp loudly. Observing you, he began moving it slowly, watching your jerk beneath him. He knew you liked it, you could see the look in his eyes. In and out slowly, his finger moved. Your moans increased in volume as you tried to move with his finger.

Without asking this time, he thrust another digit in, making you keen. "Koushi!"

"Feels good?"

"Mmhm..." you whimpered as he moved them a little faster. "Fuuuuuuck...keep going..."

"It's so wet and tight..." he marveled softly, his eyes widening when he located something. "Ohh...its this..." His voice trailed off as he used his other hand to gently brush his thumb over your clit.

A violent shiver ran down your spine and a strangled moan filled the room.

The normal smile did not return to Suga's face. Instead, you saw something flash across his eyes before he smirked in response. "Oh...so it is that special spot. I'm not an expert at female anatomy, but I do know about the special spot that they have." As he spoke, his thumb gently stroked your tiny bundle of nerves, driving you insane with lust.

Your fingers dug into the sheets below, your hips bucking up as he played with your clit and kept thrusting his fingers deeper. "Koushi...please...ah..."

"Please what, Sugar? Tell me. I don't know what you want..."

Managing to meet his gaze, you panted heavily. "Please...put your mouth on me...before I...ah...please..."

Moving down between your legs, Suga pressed his lips against your clit, making you clench around his digits. "Ahh!"

His lips began to move as he kissed it over and over a few times before his tongue flicked out against it. The groan that came from his lips sounded like an animal as he began licking you. "Mm...Sugar..."

Your eyes squeezed shut as he teased your clit and kept fingering you at a quick pace. Your entire body was on fire and sparks were firing off in your stomach.

He pulled away for a moment, his lips glistening and his eyes filled with lust. "You're so wet...and you taste...so sweet...and all I want is to devour you..."

Heat shot right to your clit, making it pulsate even more. "Koushi..."

His tongue slid along his bottom lip, moaning in pleasure. "You're so beautiful...spread out on the bed like this. You're so sexy...I...I can't believe you want me."

Biting your lower lip as another rough shudder ran through you at the sight of Suga between your legs, shirtless and his face unlike anything you had seen or imagined before. "I...of course I want you...I want you so bad, Koushi."

Grinning, Suga winked before diving back down between your thighs, his mouth fastening onto your clit and sucking on it full force. You squealed, your body arching while he thrust a third finger inside of your wet channel. He moaned around your clit, his eyes staying on your body as you cried out his name repeatedly. The lewd sounds of squelching and Suga's sucks and moans made you even more turned on. Your body was positively buzzing with sensitivity.

A knot began to form in your stomach, pulling tighter and tighter as he kept up his ministrations. His tongue flicked against your clit a few times before his fingers suddenly curled, just barely brushing against your g-spot.

Your vision blurred and you could barely understand the words or sounds that came out of your mouth.

"Koushi...I...ohhh...fuck fuck fuck fuuuuuuck!"

Humming one last time, you came around his fingers, your juices gushing onto his fingers and his face, soaking him a little. His fingers continued to move, feeling your walls twitch around them violently.

It took a few minutes for you to calm down, your body trembling on the bed. When your vision cleared up, you saw Suga still laying between your legs, a satisfied smirk on his lips, and of course his chin was drenched.

"You did so well, Sugar."

He leaned back down again, making you whine as his tongue dragged over your folds. "Gotta clean you up a little...but...I want more..."

"Koushi..." you whimpered, your head rocking back and forth against the pillows. "I...I can't..."

His tongue dragged up and down your clit, his fingers pulling out to release more juices. "I need to tend to you down here, Sugar." His tongue thrust inside of you, moving around to gather up as much of your juices as he could. It rotated around your walls, dragging along slowly.

"Koushi...I...I'm gonna..."

Without a warning, you came again, more juices flowing out of your pussy. Your hips rose and fell, trying to keep up with his tongue, riding out your second orgasm of the night.

Finally, he pulled away completely, his fingers and mouth now completely wet. Crawling up the bed, he hovered over your body, his face right above yours. "Sorry...I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop myself...you were just so beautiful...and you tasted so good..."

Licking your lips, you weakly reached up to lay your hand against his cheek. "I...stop...apologizing..." you whispered. "Th-that was...amazing. You made me cum twice..."

His cheeks flushed pink. "I...uh...that's good, right?"

A giggle bubbled in your chest as you placed both hands on his cheeks, bringing his face closer so his forehead pressed against yours. "You...you silly...sweet man. I adore you...so much."

"I adore you too..." Suga chuckled softly before his lips met yours, allowing you to taste yourself.

The kiss was wet and a little sloppy, but fuck...did it feel and taste good.

But just as the kiss began to grow more intense, you slid your leg up his own, pressing down into the back of his knee so you could roll on top of him.

His eyes were wide with surprise at the sight of you now straddling his wait.

"It's your turn now." you told him before you slid down his legs, your hands exploring his toned body.

"I...n-no...this is about you...and..."

"Koushi...let me tend to you this time."

Moving down further, your fingers tucked into the sides of his boxers, pulling them down until his length slid out. Cursing under your breath, you stared at his rather long length. The tip was leaking pearly white liquid, making your smirk back up at him. "I think it's my turn..."

Pulling off his boxers the rest of the way, you left him completely naked and defenseless. Suga was even more beautiful than you imagined. To think he was hiding all of this under all those clothes and the lab coat. How did you get so lucky?

Your fingers gently slid around the shaft until your hand was holding him completely.

Suga let out a choked groan of pleasure, falling back into the sheets. "Ahhh...Sugar...you...you don't have to..."

Shushing him softly, you leaned down, blowing some cold air onto the tip.

He hissed in pleasure, his eyes squeezing shut. "Ngh...hah...Sugar...I...that's..."

Giggling, you repeated that action and watched him buck beneath you. "Ohhh...did you like it when I blow on the tip like this?" you purred, feeling mischievous this time.

Suga nodded quickly, never opening his eyes. "Y-yes...I...feels good..."

"What if I do this?" Your tongue flicked against the tip, feeling his cock twitch in your hand. "Would you like it if I sucked on you? Hm?"

Trembling, Suga tried to crack open one eye. "S-Sugar...you don't have to do this for me...I...I'll be fine if you didn't-"

Instantly, you cut him off by wrapping your lips around the head, moaning softly as you felt the taste of his pre-cum hit your tongue. Your eyes flickered up to Suga, locking gazes with him as he watched you suck. His teeth dragged along his lower lip, not really breaking through the skin, but it looked pretty close.

When you began to close your eyes, Suga whined. "S-Sugar...please...don't...don't look away from me...I wanna watch...you...suck me..."

Shivering, you kept eye contact as you began taking him in further into your mouth. He was so warm and hard on your tongue. Meanwhile, his cum was salty and just a bit sweet. Why did he taste so good?

Moaning deeply, you slowly took him into your mouth further.

"Ahhh...Sugar...fuck!" he cried out before smacking a hand over his mouth. "F-forgive me...I...ahh!"

Pulling away slightly, you kept mouthing your lips against his length. "Stop apologizing...just...let go..." You took him into your mouth again, sucking on him until you heard him curse again.

Your head moved up and down, taking him in again and again. The further you took him down, the higher pitched his moans became. It was sweet music to your ears. His moans were soft and desperate, like he was trying to control himself but also...he was so close to losing his mind. You could feel him almost breaking beneath you. And yet, he was biting on his lower lip.

To up the ante, you reached up to wrap your fingers around the base of his cock, stroking it along with your sucks.

Suga released his lip and mewled loudly. "Sugar!"

Smirking around him, you hollowed out your cheeks and moved faster.

"Ngh...it's embarrassing...to sound like this...but...ohhhh! Fuck fuck fuck! Ahhh!"

His hips began bucking up against you, making you choke slightly, but you kept going. Anything to make him break.

Suga was so put together and friendly whenever he was being the doctor for the group. But now, he was completely exposed to your gaze and he was on the brink of falling apart. Now that's what you wanted so bad.

You moaned around his cock, sending vibrations through his entire body.

His body trembled violently as he began moving his against your mouth, sliding his length deeper. "S-Sugar...I...I'm not...gonna...ohhh stop...stop stop...I'm gonna c-cum..." he panted, reaching down to push against your head. "Stop...I don't wanna cum in your...ahhhhh!"

You sucked even harder this time, feeling him twitch in your mouth. You knew he was close and fuck, you wanted him to cum.

Humming one last time, you felt him buck his hips and suddenly he exploded into your mouth. You gasped at the amount that came out, but you just kept breathing while drinking him down.

Suga arched against the bed, his fists clenching the sheets below. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were squeezed shut.

When you finished, you pulled your mouth away, wiping your lips with the back of your hand.

Eventually, his eyes opened and he relaxed against the damp sheets. Sweat dripped down his forehead, rolling down his eyebrow. "S-Sugar...I...ahh..."

Crawling up like he did to you before, you sat on his hips, right above his cock before leaning down to peck his lips. "Shhh...it's okay..." Your fingers brushed his damp locks away from his face. "Relax...it's okay..."

His heart rapidly beat against your chest while hot puffs of breath tickled your chin. "Sugar...I don't even know what...what happened..."

Giggling, you pecked his lips again. "I think you just came in my mouth. Was it too much?"

Suga lifted a trembling hand to your cheek and pressed against it. "I...I'm still shaking...what are you doing to me?"

Your hand slid on top of his before you turned to kiss his palm. "I don't know...I guess...showing you how much I want you."

Cracking a smile, Suga then leaned up to capture your lips, his tongue plunging inside to taste himself. Your arms slid around his neck, holding him as close as you could to your naked body. The feeling of his smooth skin only made the heat begin to burn once again between your legs.

You needed him.

Breaking the kiss, you touched your nose to his. "I want you, Koushi. I want you so badly I can't take it."

Suga caressed your cheek. "Are you sure? Because if we do this...there's no going back."

"I know...but I don't want to stop." you whispered against his lips. "Make me yours, Koushi...please."

Something flickered behind his eyes and another shiver ran through him."If you're sure...I...there's condoms on the bedside table..."

Glancing to the left, you saw exactly what he was talking about. The box was open and it looked rather new.

"Were...were you planning for this to happen?"

Suga blushed. "Well...I wasn't really sure what was going to happen really...but...I kind of wanted to practice too..."

Suddenly you began giggling until it turned into a full out laugh. Holding Suga close, you laughed against his chest while you felt his arms wrap around you.

"I-is that funny? I mean...it never hurts to practice...putting on a condom and all...especially for a first time and-"

Your finger pressed against his lips, stopping him in mid sentence. "Koushi...you are..."

"What?" he mumbled against your digit.

"You're...just...amazing."

"Oh...well..that's good...I guess." he chuckled before kissing your finger.

You reached over to snatch a small foil packet and tore it open. Instead of letting him do it, you took the little rubber ring and rolled it over the tip and down his shaft. When he was ready to go, you helped him get situated against the pillows, propping him up so he could watch you. You straddled his waist and lifted yourself up onto your knees, the tip of his cock now at your entrance. One hand was on his length while the other grabbed his shoulder.

Before you could lower yourself down, Suga spoke up. "A-are you sure this is what you really want, Sugar?"

Even if you were nervous how it would feel inside of you, you still managed a smile and nodded. "Yes, I do. Take me..."

Suga grabbed your hips and helped you lower yourself down onto his cock. The pressure between your legs made you hiss slightly in pain. It had been awhile since you had done anything sexual with anyone. Not even Oikawa got to have you for the last few months.

Inch by inch, you swallowed him. When you were nearly stuffed full, you grabbed his other shoulder with your free hand, both hands now gripping onto him. Your nails dug into his shoulders the more you slid down.

His eyes rolled back in pleasure as he felt your tight walls envelop him. "Sugar...ah...keep going...almost there..."

"Koushi...I'm...ah...it's so big..."

"And you're so tight..."

Suddenly you felt his hips touch your inner thighs and you realized that he was fully inside of you. Suga was inside of you and it felt so good!

Panting, Suga lifted his head to meet your gaze. "Ah...it's all the way in..."

"Y-yeah...ngh...it's inside me..."

"S-should I help you move?"

Nodding slowly, you felt him hold onto your hips as he lifted you up, his cock sliding out of you. But when the tip was barely at your entrance, you let yourself fall down again, letting him stretch out your walls. Your head fell back as you felt him stretch you out once more.

After a few hesitant thrusts, you began moving at a steady pace, bouncing up and down on him. Suga held onto your hips, his face contorting with every moan and mewl. You held onto his shoulders tightly, trying to stay in control of the situation. You wanted to see this man fall apart before your eyes.

"Does...that feel good?" you panted, eyes fluttering shut.

Suga's mouth fell open when you dropped down a little faster, your walls squeezing around him. "Sugaaar...fuck...ahh...ah...please..."

"Please what?"

"F-faster...please faster..."

Before you could do as he asked, his arms quickly around your torso, pulling you to his chest before he began bucking his hips up, sliding his cock deeper inside. His face buried into your neck, his lips latching onto your skin as he kept moving.

The sounds of sinful skin slapping filled the room, mingling with all the moans and whimpers coming from the both of you. Lips traveled across skin, hands explored, and you were practically soaking Suga's lower half.

Suddenly the feeling of the knot pulling in your stomach returned, showing that you were reaching the end. "Koushi...don't stop...I...I'm...ahh..."

Reaching between your bodies, he located your clit with his thumb and began rubbing furiously. "Are you gonna cum again?"

"Y-yeah...fuck...Koushi...ah...fuck...m-more...I...keep going...I'm...ohhh!"

Your release hit you like a train as you came around his thick cock, your nails digging into his shoulders and the back of his neck.

Suga's hips frantically tried to keep up with you, his whimpers growing louder. "S-Sugar! I'm...fuck...I'm gonna..." His body twitched before you felt him cum as well, his arms tightening around you.

Holding onto him tightly, you pressed your face into his neck until things slowed to a stop. "Koushi..."

His grip loosened as well as your own, your bodies relaxing against each other.

"Sugar...that was..."

"I know..." you sighed against him. "That was..."

Before you got another word out, his arms wrapped around you, suddenly flipping you over onto your back. Suga's hips were between your legs, his cock still hard inside of you. Your eyes were wide with shock while his were on fire.

"Sugar...I...I don't think I can stop...I want you more..."

Grabbing your legs, he began pumping inside of you once again, thrusting much deeper this time. Every nerve was on fire and your body was twitching beneath him. Suga moaned above you, his pace quickening and his pants growing more ragged.

"Sugar...I...I need...I need to...ah..."

Knowing what he wanted, you manged to reach up to brush a hand against his cheek, staring deep into his eyes. "Koushi...please...lose control for me...let go...take me...fuck me...make me yours..."

Something snapped and suddenly his hands gripped your thighs in a bruising grip as he began fucking you at a quick and punishing pace. He was practically rutting into you at this point and fuuuuuck! You wanted more!

Your reached back to grab the headboard as he kept going, squealing with pleasure. "Ahhh...Koushi...more...more I...ohhhh fuck! Please! Please don't stop!"

The bed below squeaked loudly and the wet sounds of your pussy practically gushing at this point were enough to send you over the edge, crying out his name.

Suga kept going, almost as if he had stamina for days, his eyes never leaving yours as they stared into your soul.

It burned to have him to keep going, but you definitely weren't complaining.

"Sugar...Sugar...my sweet...Sugar!"

He tumbled over the edge of oblivion, his hips faltering for a moment before collapsing on top of you.

The sheets were now soaked with sweat and cum, your breathing was still shallow, he was still panting heavily against your chest, and your hearts were still racing.

It took awhile before Suga was able to lift his head and smile at you.

"H-how was that?"

Leaning down to press your forehead against his, you pecked his lips. "It was...absolutely perfect."

Grinning, Suga kissed your lips gently as you two laid there on his bed, the moonlight from the window cascading a glowing shadow on your intertwined bodies.

…..

"It'll be okay. It'll hurt just for a few moments." Suga tried to assure you.

"But..." you stuttered before his hand grabbed yours, squeezing it tightly.

"It'll be okay." His gold eyes met yours, making your anxiety dissipate.

That sweet look in his eyes, you knew it was genuine. He cared about you and every bit of harm that was coming your way. Even if he didn't say it yet, deep down you knew that he loved you.

"Yeah! It's gonna look wicked!" Tanaka yelled, breaking the moment between you two.

Nishinoya jumped on the bald's shoulders, an excited grin across his lips. "Yeah! You're gonna look awesome!"

You stared up at the two that stood beside the chair, eagerness in their eyes. "You guys think so?"

A few weeks after you and Suga made love, you finally decided to get rid of Tooru's mark for good. When you had told Suga, he had informed you that Kiyoko wasn't only good for researching but she was also a pretty talented artist. Who knew the silent woman was an amazing tattoo artist.

"Would you two knock it off? She's trying to do her work." Tsukishima grumbled off to the side. He was sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room, his face buried into a book. You didn't really know why he was here, but you'd like to think that he was supporting this.

Kiyoko had her brows drawn together in concentration as she tried color in the lines. "It's almost done. Try not to move."

Straightening up, you tried to focus on remaining still. "Sorry."

"This part is going to hurt the most, squeeze his hand." she ordered you as you held onto tightly to Suga's hand. The second the needle touched, you felt pain radiating through your arm. Whimpering, you squeezed his fingers tightly in your grip. Fuck it hurt!

"You're doing great, Sugar." Suga told you softly, crouching down in front of you. "Just focus on me."

Even if it hurt like someone was stabbing your arm, you tried to train your watery eyes on his and gave a weak smile.

Meanwhile, Hinata skipped over to where she was working and his mouth dropped while his eyes filled with curiosity. "Whoooooa! That's so cool! It looks like a-"

Kageyama smacked him over the head, stopping Hinata from revealing the surprise. "Shut up moron! Let it be a surprise!"

Now rubbing his sore head, he glared at him before turning towards you. "Sorry Sugar."

Wincing, you nodded. "It's okay, Hinata. I know you're just as excited as me."

"Hey! Looks like I just got back in time." Daichi's voice echoed from the back.

Suga smiled at his friend, squeezing your hand tightly when you let out another cry. "Yeah, she's almost done."

Daichi stood by everyone, arms folded across his chest. He looked slightly disheveled and had a smear of red on his lips. What was...

"Hey Boss, what's with that?" Tanaka asked, pointing to his face.

Their leader quickly wiped his lips with his sleeve. "Oh you know...just got some...sauce on my lips. Must have been from lunch..."

Nishinoya's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure? You look like you just got into a fight..."

"Why is everyone focusing on me? Aren't we here today for our new member?" he quickly deflected, glancing down at you. "How are you doing there, Sugar?"

Gritting your teeth, you let out another whimper. "Great...just great...how are you?"

"Better than you from the looks of it."

You let out a half laugh before the buzzing of the needle stopped.

"It's done." Kiyoko informed you. "Just don't touch it for awhile and be careful when moving your arm." Reaching off to the side, she grabbed a mirror and held it up so you could see your shoulder.

Your eyes widened and your mouth dropped at the sight of a dark crow with its wings spread out across your skin. A large white letter 'K' was in the middle of it's feathered chest while the word 'Sugar' was written beneath it in orange lettering. It was stunning!

"I...I..."

"What do you think?" The raven haired girl asked with a smile.

Excitement coursed through your veins as you stared at the new tattoo. Oikawa's mark was no longer on your skin and instead, you felt...reborn.

When you were with Seijoh's family, you always felt out of place and just in the background. You were just the woman of their leader. You didn't get along with anyone and you never got much respect from them.

But...with the Kurasuno family, you felt welcome. Everyone in the group accepted you even if they knew where you came from. It took awhile, but they did finally warm up to the idea of you joining them. And now, you were a part of a group that helped others in this corrupted world. What more could you ask for?

Tears gathered in your eyes and you quickly wiped them away.

"Oh no! Don't cry! What's wrong?" Nishinoya gasped.

"Do we need to change it?!" Tanaka wailed.

"We can always make it better!" Hinata joined in.

Shaking your head, you chuckled. "No no...I love it. I just can't believe how good it looks."

Everyone in the room, well except for Tsuki, grinned at your reaction.

"Welcome to the family." Daichi announced.

Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Hinata cheered loudly while the others clapped.

You giggled, glancing over at your boyfriend, who was smiling like no other. That smile that you loved waking up to every morning.

Suga was the man you never expected falling for, but you loved him more than words could say. You'd say those words one day. You just wanted to wait until they came to you naturally.

"Alright! Celebratory dinner tonight! Let's goooooo!" Tanaka hooted before racing to the kitchen.

"Don't hog all the rice this time!" Tsuki called after him.

"You snooze you lose!"

Everyone seemed to file out, until it was just you and Suga.

"What do you think?" he asked, sitting beside you on the bed.

Glancing down at the black ink, you couldn't stop the smile on your face. "I...I love it."

"Good." Suga responded, pecking you on the forehead. "Soooo...do you think your arm will still be in pain tonight?"

Knowing where the conversation was going, you bumped his shoulder with his own. "Mm...it might. But...maybe it would be safer if I was on top tonight."

Blushing, Suga laughed softly before standing up. "Alright then, you call the shots, Sugar."

Grabbing his hand, you stood up and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you, Koushi."

The two of you held hands as you made your way to the kitchen to join the rest of the family.

Your family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think down in the comments! Don't forget to leave a Kudos!
> 
> IMPORTANT: Oh and....there will be a spin-off sequel to this.....just letting you know ;)


End file.
